Remake de Scared Stiff
by SweetySweets
Summary: Este es un fic dedicado al octavo capítulo de la septima temporada.  Es un remake, he añadido cosas de mi invención y he dejado otras que ya estaban


Este Fic es un Remake del octavo capítulo de la septima temporada de CSI: NY titulado Scared Stiff. (Hay conversaciones sacadas del capítulo)

CSI NY: Capítulo 8 (Scared Stiff)

Caroline observaba fijamente a Sid que se encontraba examinando el cadáver junto a Mac ambos hablaban sobre la posible causa de la muerte de "Jane Doe", la forense miraba a la joven y pensaba que ella misma no era muy diferente de aquella extraña que estaba tendida sobre la mesa de autopsias siendo observada por un forense y un criminalista, quizas era cierto lo que había dicho Sid tenía algo en la mirada que la hacia parecer viva. Caroline apartó la mirada y se obligó así misma volver a prestar atención al informe que tenía en las manos, oyó como Mac se despedía de Sid y como se paraba varios segundos frente a ella, cuando la forense le miró Mac ya se alejaba en dirección hacia el anscensor. Lindsay estaba procesando las pruebas que Adam había recogido del vestido de la victima cuando Mac entró ,

-Adam no ha podido decirme que es esta mancha-dijo Lindsay señalando la visible mancha que resaltaba en el impoluto blanco del vestido

-Aún está esperando los resultados del SEM, pero la forma que tiene me intrigó y decidí probar mi teoría. La criminalista se acercó hasta la mesa de pruebas y metió la mano en una bandeja que contenía un polvo de color rojo

-La marca en el vestido fue causada haciendo esto-dijo Lindsay mientras cogía una camisa blanca con fuerza y la soltaba dejando una visible mancha de color rojo

-El atacante la cogió por detrás-añadió Mac

-Una persona de verdad no un fantasma-dijo Lindsay con una sonrisa burlona-pero no puedo determinar si murió en el parque

-Nada indica que no fuera asi-contestó el inspector Taylor-hay que expandir la búsqueda antes de que comience a llover

El equipo de CSI llegaron al Central Park con la esperanza de encontrar alguna prueba antes de que comenzara a llover y de que el agua se llevara cualquier prueba que el asesino hubiera dejado. Se adentraron en la profundidad del parque, las linternas resplandecían en la oscuridad como si de una parición se tratase filtrandose através de la espesa neblina que se acababa de formar.

-Empezad desde el perímetro y caminad desde allí -dijo Mac señalando con la linterna hacia el lugar. Se separaron en grupos de dos y tres personas y comenzaron la búsqueda contrareloj

Mac había decidido llevarse a Caroline consigo por si encontraban alguna prueba forense, la joven iba junto a él concentrada en la búsqueda, el camino se les dificultaba por la espesa vegetación del lugar eso junto con la oscuridad y los sonidos de la noche le daban al Central Park un toque tétrico y casi macabro cuando la luz de las linternas iluminaba ciertas zonas oscuras apareciendo figuras y siluetas extrañas. Danny, Flack y Lindsay iban juntos, ambos policias bromeaban sobre lo que Sheldon había dicho hacia un par de horas en ese lugar, no muy lejos de allí Jo le contaba una experiencia sobrenatural al exforense y ahora criminologo,

-Sabes, una vez vi un fantasma, estaba visitando a un amigo en el hospital, y le estaba leyendo cuando miré hacia arriba y allí estaba-dijo Jo mientras caminaba mirando hacia le suelo en busca de evidencias forenses

-Yo no dije que creyera en los fantasmas, he dicho que no puedo probar que no existan-se defendió Sheldon

-Hablo en serio-respondió ella-Llevaba un abrigo blanco y no daba miedo, tenía esa energía calmante, lo vi poner la mano encima de la suya y luego desapareció , y luego me dijo que su padre había muerto años atrás y que era médico, y describió al hombre que había visto.

-Entonces, ¿crees que hay otras cosas?-preguntó intrigado Sheldon

- ¡Oh, no! Sólo los que están vivos y respiran comenten asesinatos.

Caroline iba delante abstraída de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sumida en sus propios pensamientos se paró unos segundos a mirar algo que había en el suelo y que se movía, alumbró con la linterna hacia el suelo y vio una araña bastante grande de lo normal, aquella visión la asqueó e hizo que el cuerpo le empezara a picar de golpe en cuanto dio un paso hacia atrás se tropezó con algo y no pudo evitar gritar y girarse asustada

-Soy yo-dijo Mac-tranquila

-Lo siento-se disculpó

La joven siguió a Mac que se había vuelto a ponerse en marcha, el inspector examinaba algo cuando oyó un ruido que provenía de detrás de unos arbustos, Mac dio un paso y se acercó cauteloso

-Hay alguien ahí -dijo Mac casi susurrando-quedate aquí Caroline

Él corrió hacia delante, y descubrió la silueta de un hombre que llevaba una pala en la mano, se quedó quieto tratando de averiguar que estaba haciendo hasta que al avanzar pisó una rama que al romperse descubrió su presencia, el hombre ech a correr y Mac detr s de l no iba a dejar que esa persona escapase. Caroline hab a llegado hasta el lugar donde Mac habia visto al misterioso hombre, la forense se agachó y apartó una chaqueta que cubría algo extraño, la joven se quedo paralizada ante la visión había descubierto el cadáver de una mujer,

- ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Mac mientras iba hasta el lugar donde estaba agachada Caroline

-Otra víctima-respondió ella

-Voy a buscar a los demás quedate aquí -dijo Mac Caroline solo asintió, no le hacía ninguna gracia quedarse con el cadáver con alguien merodeando por ahi, abrió el maletín y sacó un par de guantes para examinar el cuerpo antes de que comenzara a llover, no llegó a ponercelos ya que oy un sonido extraño detrás de ella, Caroline se incorporó y alumbró con la linterna hacia los arbustos, pero no vislumbró nada

- ¿Mac?-preguntó - ¿eres tú? La forense oyó una especia de risa burlona

- ¿Chicos? No me gustán este tipo de bromas-dijo mientras alumbraba con la linterna hacia todos los lados. Esta vez oyó una nítida risa seguida de unos aplausos, Caroline se giró asustada aquello no le gustaba para nada, alguien la estaba observando desde la sombra podía notarlo

- ¡Sal de ahi!-gritó

La joven sintió un golpe por detrás seguido de unas fuertes brazos que la agarraban, intentó luchar, pero la fuerza del atacante era superior a la de ella, la linterna se le cayó de las manos, y sintió como la levantaban en peso, gritó y pataleo en el aire intentado soltarse, se estaba quedando sin aire. Volvió a gritar aún más fuerte, y luego sin saber porqué cedio ante su atacante. Entre la incosciencia y la conciencia podía sentir como la arrastraban por el suelo, las muñecas le dolían por culpa de la fuerza que se estaba ejerciendo en ellas, su agresor paró de arrastrarla y la cogió en brazos como si de una muñeca se tratase. Mac y Flack corrian hacia los gritos con la pistola en la mano en cuanto llegaron allí vieron la linterna de Caroline en el suelo y el contenido del maletín esparcido por el lugar, Jo llegó segundos después acompañada de Sheldon y Danny, la última en llegar fue Lindsay.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-pregunt Jo

-Marcas de arrastre-dijo Danny señalando con la linterna

-Hay que dividirse-dijo Mac-no puede habersela llevado muy lejos

-Bien-contestó Flack mientras seguía a Mac

Empezó a llover fuertemente sobre Central Park borrando cualquier prueba que hubiera dejado el agresor, buscaron en todos los lugares cercanos a la escena del crimen, pero no encontraron rastro de ellos. Mac se hizo a la idea de que a esas alturas hubiera abandonado el parque con Caroline, llamó a una unidad policial para que peinaran la zona y todas las calles que rodeaban el parque, también ordenó conseguir todas las imágenes de cámaras de seguridad que hubieran en las entradas del parque con suerte encontrarían alguna pista.

- ¿Le viste la cara?-preguntó Jo mientras miraba a Mac que estaba agachado mirando a la victima

-No, estaba oscuro, y llevaba una capucha. Pero estoy seguro de que se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad-respondió él

- ¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo?

-Desentrerrando a la víctima.

-No hay rastro de Caroline ni de su secuestrador-dijo Flack que acababa de llegar de hablar con uno de los policias- Por qué querrían secuestrar a un forense?

-Yo me hago una idea-contestó Jo-Hay un depredador suelto por ahi en busca de mujeres guapas e indefensas para saciar su fetichismo...

-Aún no sabemos si se trata del mismo hombre-dijo Flack

-Hay dos cuerpos y probablemente dos asesinos distintos-dijo Mac mientras se levantaba-este asesinato es demaciado personal y el de nuestra Jane Doe como ha dicho Jo es una cuestión sexual

Los CSI habían vuelto al laboratorio criminalista, Adam había ido a su encuentro nada más llegar,

- ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó

-Se han llevado a Caroline-respondió Sheldon

- ¿CÓmo?¿Por qué ?-volviÓ a preguntar con un hilo de voz

-No lo sabemos-dijo el criminologo-tranquilo

-Como que tranquilo, no puedo estar tranquilo han secuestrado a mi amiga-dijo acelerado

-También es la nuestra-dijo Lindsay mientras dejaba las pruebas encima de la mesa y comenzaba a examinarlas

-Lo sé , pero...

-Hay que darle máxima prioridad a estos videos-dijo Mac mientras le daba una caja a Adam-si quieres hacer algo por ella, haz tu trabajo

-Si-contestó el chico apenado, sintió la mano de Mac en el hombro y oyó un claro "La encontraremos"

Hacía un par de minutos que Caroline se había despertado aturdida, intentó incorporarse pero las ataduras de sus muñecas se lo impedían, giró la cabeza hacia los lados y su corazón dio un vuelco producido por el terror, se encontraba en una morgue encima de una mesa de autopsias, la pesadilla que se había imaginado horas antes cuando Sid y Mac examinaban el cadáver de aquella mujer había sido la que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Oyó un sonido que provenía de encima de su cabeza y supuso que su secuestrador se encontraba en la parte alta. La única esperanza que le quedaba para salir de allí con vida era soltarse y esconderse en algún lugar e intentar buscar una salida. Un portazo hizo que se sobresaltara, oía pasos cada vez más cerca hasta que vio la silueta de hombre enfrente de ella, su corazón luchaba por salir del pecho, no le podía ver la cara. Se agachó a la altura de su cabeza le acarició el largo cabello castaño y la observo por completo, recorrió su cuerpo imaginandose algún tipo de perversión, sintió el cálido aliento de su boca y eso hizo que se moviera incomoda, suplicó que no le hiciera daño. Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la joven. El hombre le colocó una mascarilla y a los pocos segundos Caroline estaba inalando algún tipo de gas, todo a su alrededor dio vueltas y tomó formas extrañas, el rostro del hombre se había deformado tomando la forma de algo verdaderamente aterrador, luego fue presa del pánico y finalmente del sueño.

-Tenemos pruebas que sitúan a nuestra víctima en una funeraria-dijo Jo-empezaremos por allí.

-Muy bien, voy hacia allí -respondió Flack

Sheldon entró en la funeraria seguido por Jo, y Lindsay, el último en entrar fue Flack que encendió las luces del lugar dejando ver lo descuidada que estaba la habitación. Había telas de arañas en las esquinas de las paredes y el polvo se acumulaba en el suelo, las sillas y el único ataud que había en la estancia, bajaron las armas y prosiguieron a examinar la funeraria en busca de pruebas. Habían encontrado la escena del crimen, en uno de los registros Jo encontró unas escaleras que bajaban hacia el sótano. Sheldon bajó después de ella tras haber avisado a los demás. Se quedaron horrorizados ante la escena que había delante de ellos, una vieja sala para embalsamar.

-Este tio cierra la funeraria, pero la utiliza para uso personal- dijo Flack asqueado

-Nos ha dejado un par de regalitos.

Ellos miraron hacia la mesa de metal y vieron un par de mechones de pelo, y una sustancia extraña

-Que suerte-contestó Lindsay mientras abria la puerta que había al fondo-en serio chicos esto es escalofriante

-Un pertuvado que ha vivido toda su vida entre cadaveres y ya no sabe como es estar con una persona viva, necesita dominar, dejarlas indefensas-dijo Jo

-¿Habeís oido eso?-pregunt Flack

Todos asintieron, mientras desenfundaban las pistolas y apuntaban hacia la nevera. Sheldon abrió la primera puerta, pero no había nada en ella, miró en la de al lado y al abrirla se encontraron con una macabra sorpresa, había un hombre dentro,

-No disparen-dijo al tiempo que levantaba las manos

-¡Sal de ahi-gritó Flack Sheldon y Flack sacaron al hombre de allí . El inspector Flack le hizo un rápido recordatorio de sus derechos.

Lindsay guardó la pistola, y miró a Jo, la criminologa había suspirado aliviada.

-Tiene que haber alguna otra pista-dijo Jo mientras abria una de las puertas de la nevera y encontraba los efectos personales de "Jane Doe"  
>Lindsay la imitó y abrió unas de las puertas de la nevera, la mujer se quedo paralizada ante la visión, movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, Jo se acercó hasta ella para averiguar lo que había causado la conmoción de Lindsay<p>

- ¡Sheldon!-gritó Jo- !ayuda!

Ambas mujeres sacaron la camilla de metal, y intentaron sacar a su acupante de allí , Sheldon llegó alarmado por el grito de Jo y se quedó inmovil varios segundos antes de acercarse. Jo y Lindsay se apartaron para que Sheldon pudiera sacar a Caroline, ayudaron al exforense a recostarla en el suelo, Sheldon acercó su cara a la boca de Caroline para encontrar cualquier signo de vida en ella

-Nada, no respira-dijo visiblemente nervioso-!Llamad a una ambulancia rápido!  
>Jo se arrodilló junto a él y le ayudó con la reanimación<p>

-Tiene la piel muy fría-dijo Jo-y sus labios están azules -Resiste, Carol, resiste.

Sid tenía el cuerpo apoyado contra las neveras de la sala de autopsias y la cabeza gacha, no podía creerse que aquello hubiera pasado, no quería creer que tendría que abrir a esa jovencita tan amable y simpatica a esa chica de mirada inocente y sobre todo a una gran amiga. Los pasos de alguien le sorprendieron, se apartó de inmediato de las neveras y se volvió a colocar las gafas

- ¿Ya has llamado a su familia?-preguntó Mac en un hilo de voz

-No, aún, no-contestó

-Ya lo hago yo, quiero hacerlo-dijo Mac con la mirada empañada por culpa de las lágrimas que se negaban a salir de sus ojos, si lloraba significaría que la habría perdido para siempre. Volvió a oirse el sonido de la puerta de la sala de autopsias, seguido de voces susurrantes.

-Hemos venido a despedirnos-dijo Lindsay mientras tomaba la mano de Danny. Adam lloraba en silencio, se negaba a creer esa realidad.

-Si, por supuesto-dijo Sid-ahora

Jo se acerc a Mac y le puso una manos en el hombro. Flack y Sheldon se acercaron para darle el último adiós. Sid se acercó a la nevera y se apresuró a abrir, metio las manos para deslizar la mesa con cuidado cuando sintió un duro golpe en una mano

- ¡No me toques capullo!-gritó mientras intentaba quitarse aquellas manos de encima

-Carol, Carol, soy yo Sid-dijo el forense-Tranquila, Mac ayudame a sacarla de aquí. Mac se apresur en acercase, entre los dos la sacaron de allí. Caroline casi no podía mantenerse en pie por lo que Mac tuvo que cogerla en brazos, Danny había acercado una silla de uno de los despachos, Mac la sentó se quitó la chaqueta y se la colocó por encima

-Tiene un principio de hipotermia-dijo Sheldon mientras la observaba hay que llevarla al hospital

-Caroline no te duermas-dijo Sid.

Mac la sarandeó para que no se quedara dormida, Adam se había apresurado a llamar a una ambulancia y ahora se encontraba enfrente de ella. Jo se había acercado para abrazarla y darle algo de calor después de eso la ambulancia llegó y se la llevaron al hospital. Todos suspiraron aliviados, a pesar de todo ninguno tendría que utilizar uno de esos horrorosos trajes que solo te pones un par de veces en tu vida.


End file.
